Scars
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: Two people, broken and scarred in different ways find themselves and each other in the middle of the war grounds. Fem Harry. Harry/Bill. Some Bashing. Rated for Safety and some sex scenes/innuendos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the changes to the characters and storylines.**

 **A better summary: Two broken people find themselves together during the war. Fem Harry. After Fleur leaves Bill following him gaining his scars he falls into a depression. Only a female Harry who cannot see anything but magic can break him from his slump. Together they change the state of the war. Sirius is alive.**

He had scars down the side of his face, no one was sure whether or not he was turned. Greyback had always been an extreme level of werewolf, more wolf then human so anything was possible. They assumed he wasn't but there was still that fear able to be seen. He could see it and so he hid himself away.

He would have stayed hidden, separated from his family if not for someone who was just as 'scarred' as he was, deciding that she quickly had enough of it. She wasn't going to let anyone else drown. "Hello Bill," she said from the doorway.

"Potter," he half growled, if it was anyone else he would have told them to bugger off but he found it difficult to be stern or angry with the 17 year old. "What do you want?"

"I want for you to stop being so bloody pathetic," she said shocking him.

He was gaping at her, sweet gentle kindhearted Harry Potter had just actually said that, it had to be one of the last things he had expected, "Did you...what the hell."

"I said I want for you to stop being so bloody pathetic," she repeated, "Or did you misunderstand me? I thought I was being very blunt, something you as a Gryffindor should approve of."

He growled at her angrily, "Go away."

She snorted surprising him, "No I won't go away until you get over yourself. So you got a couple scars, who bloody well cares? Stop being so narcissistic and get over yourself. Your girlfriend was nothing but a slut anyways and didn't deserve you. I'm sure it just makes you feel shittier but I am sick and fucking tired of hearing you in here with your bloody pity party and hearing everyone else whine about it."

"Then don't listen."

She made her way to the bed and shocked him by sitting down and spinning so she was cross legged facing him. "Then stop whining. I get it, your upset but it's better to know she's a shallow bitch now then after you got kids involved."

There was likely some truth in that statement but he was too angry to see it. "I'm scarred, a monster can't you fucking see that?"

He froze realizing who he said that to, "No bill, I don't see that, I don't see anything after all. You're talking to the blind girl, you know that freak with magic sight but no actual sight. The disabled one everyone always fucking pities. Sorry I can't see how a couple little scratches are the end of the world."

"You're the only one and it's just cause your blind," he growled out, "Everyone else can see it."

"When I look at those around you, I see worry. It's you pushing them away, you scaring them off not your scars and not the fact that you have the potential to become a werewolf," she said just as blunt. "It's all you. Charlie, he's near you but he's afraid to say the wrong thing in case he sets you off. It has nothing to do with your scars Weasley. Your mother wants to mother you, your father feels guilty for some strange reason. If you were done being a hermit they would treat you normal. The twins are planning on giving you a dog collar and a chain if you turn because they are the twins. This is all on you, not on them."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what it's like to be scarred and afraid of what people thinks, to have someone abandon you because you're different. Yeah take it from the blind girl with the lightning bolt scar, with the scars on her back. I know what it's like to be scarred inside and out. To have people think you're a freak because you're different. I see magic but I can't see anything else. Avada Kadavra damage or some other nonsense. They won't say it to my face what a freak I am but they say it behind my back as if I am deaf not blind."

He cringed with every word knowing that she of all people could understand what it was like. He seemed to lose some of his anger, since he could not deny what she was saying. "How do you deal with it," he asked finally in a small weak voice, sounding far too much like a scared child for his liking. "How do you deal with knowing they watch you and not being able to stop it?"

"One day at a time, your head up high and fuck'em," she said surprising him with the curse. She was always so quiet. "They aren't your problem bill. Once you get past yourself, that's the biggest hurdle. The ones who stick by you are the ones who matter. The ones who accept you as you are matter. It's in adversity, it is times like these that you see the truth of people."

"What do you see," he asked hesitantly.

She chuckled, "I see you in here by yourself moping over the slut who would have just hurt you in the end anyways. I see your brothers wanting nothing more than to come in here but you push them away. I see you are a very ugly color."

"Ugly color," he scoffed wondering what the hell she could mean by that.

She grinned back at him. "Yes, self-hatred, self-disgust, self-doubt, anger, sadness, it turns you a very ugly color, your energy, your very being turns inward and it is ugly. You need to let it go Bill."

"Why?"

"Because war is coming. The truth is, war is here. You never know how much time you have left to live and in the end, you need to live with the time you have left. Besides, I have it on good authority, scars on a guy is hot as fuck and not to mention most of Hogwarts has a bit of a werewolf fetish. They could be quite the animals in bed from what I've heard. Just ask Remus."

She took off before he realized what she said. Shocked and horrified, he took off after her. Running directly into the dining room. "You're not bloody serious are you?"

"Not to mention muggles, you will have a different muggle in your bed every night," she laughed dancing around the kitchen table as he followed her. "I think the scars complete the look, bad boy werewolf thing. The muggles will just love you and after Remus at Hogwarts werewolves rate high on the shag it scale."

Everyone were gaping at the two of them shocked unable to believe how they came down or in Bills case that he came down at all. They couldn't help but wonder if they misunderstood her statement. "After me what," Remus asked as Sirius barked laughing.

Bill looked just as confused, "Shag it scale."

"Oh my Godric, I would fuck that if I got the chance, he is so hot and such a bad boy. Werewolves are so in this season and I wonder if he's an animal in bed, I'd shag that so quick," Harry mocked causing the order to gape at her. "What you thought the girls went to his office because they had questions ab0out DADA. He was a 7 but he rose to a 9 on the hotness scale once they found out about his lycanthropy. Girls dig the bad boys that their parents will kill them for bringing home," she said laughing.

"Harry do not ever say those words again," Remus said horrified blushing.

She just laughed harder, "You and Bill just became the loveliest pink and for the record, I am quoting here. What you actually thought nearly every girl above fourth year was interested in Defense? They just wanted to go perv on you. Ha! He's even pinker. I didn't know that he could get this pink. I thought you would figure it out by the pheromones and lusty looks they gave you. 75% of the girls above fourth year went to your office hoping you'd go crazy and fuck them over the desk."

"HARRY," Sirius Remus and Bill shouted.

She just grinned having done exactly what she had set out to do. "ahh Bill, don't you worry, a partial lycanthrope will still get their attention, maybe add a few more scars and you will reach Remus on the hotness scales."

"CUB," Remus growled.

She laughed again, "Merlin I like this game, you all are the strangest colors. I should do this more often."

"Harry Lily Potter, you are far too young to talk like that," Molly growled.

"Come on Mrs. Weasley, it's all in good fun and I assure you, I was not one of the girls who wanted Remus to shag me. Incest much, I am just quote what I heard from the older girls don't worry. Besides, look who decided to join us for breakfast," Harry asked pointing to Bill. "He decided now that he just became a sex god that he misawell join us, maybe flirt with Tonks."

"Absolutely not, I chased you because I wanted to hex you for putting those horrid images in my head about Remus," Bill returned.

She just smirked "But did you notice the greenness of Remus, he's oozing jealousy, either he has the hots for you or he wants to shag a little Miss metamorph," Harry mocked causing them all to go pink.

Bill couldn't help it, he had to laugh, his laughter shocking everyone. It was a sound they had not heard since the accident. "I know you can't see it but Tonks just went pink from her hair to her toes and is giving Remus those lusty looks you keep mentioning. Apparently she's one of the girls who has a thing for werewolves."

Harry just grinned taking a seat between Charlie and Sirius, Bill took the one across. Charlie looked at the 17 year old gratefully, "thank you," Charlie whispered too low for anyone but her to hear. "For getting him out of his self-disgust phase."

"Anytime Chucky," she returned taking a sausage. "So what were you all talking about before I came down and had the sex talk with Bill and Remus cause you all got really quiet."

Sirius who had been fighting his laughter, couldn't help it any longer since he nearly rolled on the floor. "Oy, was Angie and Alicia one of the ones who were talking about Remus," Fred asked.

"Don't worry, they have a thing for redheads," she returned smirking. "Don't let them near Bill though, he's a redhead and has the whole moody werewolf thing going. They'd switch in a heartbeat."

Bill tossed a roll at her but she caught it and took a bite. "That's cold Harry Potter," the twins said together but they were laughing and just happy that bill was down stairs.

"Get over it, scarred guys has a sex appeal, I know there was a good few who were...curious about Moody."

"Now I know your screwing with me," Bill stated.

The twins cringed, "She's not, we overheard," Fred said shivering, "We were scarred for life."

"Thanks now so are we," Sirius said disgusted, "No offence mad eye."

"I'm just as appalled," he admitted, "Hogwarts students."

Harry grinned eating the rest of the meal in silence well aware that Bill was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise. I hope you enjoy chapter two, it is a bit shorter then the first but I will be uploading the third soon.**

Bill was startled, as were everyone else as he was hit with a small metal ball which he picked up and noticed it was a snitch. "Did you just toss this at me," he demanded looking to Harry.

She grinned clearly proud of herself. "Yes I did."

"How can someone as blind as a bloody bat have such good aim," he demanded. Everyone now looked at him shocked since they tried to keep from mentioning the fact that Harry was blind, as if just saying the words would hurt.

Harry however just gave him a grin. "Your colors were ugly again. I thought you needed to be shocked out of them. It worked can I have my snitch back."

"No that hurt," he returned, "you're not supposed to throw things Harry. Especially at people."

"Sorry, my mom and dad never taught me," she said getting even more shocked looks though she could not see it. It was a taboo in the house to bring up the Potters. Sirius and Remus flinched at the mention of their lost friends.

Bill knew she was doing it to get under his skin so he was not bothered by the statement. "Was that self-pity I saw?"

She chuckled, "your colors much nicer now, don't make me ruin it by hexing you scar boy." The audacity of her statement and what sounded like cruelty nearly had Molly shrieking at her.

Bill however just laughed at the statement. "Does that make you bat girl."

"I prefer wonder women thank you very much, or daredevil."

Bill was one of the few in the room who recognized the statements since that was a muggle thing that the purebloods didn't understand. "Daredevil. How about pain in my arse girl."

Harry just grinned, "I'd like my snitch back."

"Should have thought about that before you tossed it," he stated mockingly. "You'll have to come get it from me love."

She walked over to him but he held it over his head, "that's cruel Bill Weasley. Give me my snitch."

"Nope," he said laughing, "you will have to get it yourself shorty."

She grinned at him, a mischievous slightly evil grin, "I may be short but I am perfect level to hit you in a very specific spot that will make you fall to my level."

He froze, "that is cruel and unusual Harry Potter. You should have been a Slytherine."

She jumped up and got the snitch while he was distracted by that horrible thought. "I win," she said smugly walking away.

"Your goddaughter is either brilliant or cruel," Charlie said to Sirius as Bill went up the steps. "I don't know which but I am thinking more towards brilliant."

Sirius just watched the two leave before turning to Charlie wondering what he meant by the statement. "Why?"

"She speaks up, Bill stops moping, usually its cause she's mocking him but it's like it's a game to them both, who can annoy the other the most," Charlie stated, "Who can shock each other the most. Their comments, border on cruel, calling her blind as a bat, calling him scar boy. Sound cruel and insulting but coming from each other neither seems to care. If I called Bill that, he would never forgive me."

Remus nodded understanding better than most, "they both need someone just to treat them normal," Remus stated, "Harrys always treated like she's weak or useless. She's an outsider because she's the girl who lived and because she can't see properly. Bill its clear people pity him. Neither need that, they need normalcy. They need someone to see beneath the scars."

"Whatever it is, I hope they don't stop," Charlie stated. "I happen to like that Bill's out and about, starting to act like his old self. Whatever they are doing for each other, I hope it doesn't stop."

Sirius glanced to where his goddaughter was. He could see a change in her as well. While he sadly did not get the chance to know his goddaughter well over the years, he could see her slowly changing. Slowly losing the ability to smile, laugh. She was fading and he hoped whatever this was would bring her back.

War took a part of you, there was no escaping that. It tore at your very being leaving you a shell of who you were before. The losses, the choices you had to make built up. He could see it already taking its tole on his goddaughter but maybe this would help her escape the cruelty of war and begin seeing the light. Or more importantly, give her something to stand up for. "I agree," he stated. "I think they are going to be good for each other."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize. I am hoping that you enjoy this chapter, I wasn't quite sure how to put this in so I hope you enjoy. It's a bit angsty but fits well with the story.**

Bill was in his room alone. Dreading the night when he heard a gentle tapping at his door. "Can I sit here," Harry asked in a quiet hesitant voice. Bill looked surprised since it was so much different than the usual outgoing and loud girl. He instantly lost all anxiety about the coming full moon when he focused on what was clearly upsetting her.

He nodded his head to tell her that it was alright before realizing that was a stupid movement, "Sure but we don't have long, the sun sets in about two hours and you can't be in here when it does," he reminded since he needed time to lock down the room in case he turned. Since it would be his first turning and he couldn't take the wolfbane potion since it was poison to humans. "What's wrong Harry?"

She bit her lip hesitantly as she sat down on his bed. "I just..." she stopped looking as if she was fighting back tears. "Someone said something and it got to me. I shouldn't have let it but I guess it just hurt more coming from them."

"Who said what?"

She shrugged, "doesn't matter," she quickly corrected herself, "it shouldn't matter."

"Of course it does," he said gently. "Harry, I can't help if you won't talk to me."

"We got our grades back today. Hermione made a comment about how there was no way I did better. She shut up quickly but later on, after we left the table and I went to my room, I overheard her and Ron talking. I thought...It was stupid of me but I thought they were really my friends," she admitted shaking slightly. "I thought that they actually..."

She couldn't seem to get the words out. "What did they say," Bill asked gently since it had to be bad for it to have shaken her like this. He had full intentions of beating them both senseless for hurting the kindhearted good natured girl.

She took a slightly shaky breath, "there's no way that blind freak did better than me...Don't worry Hermione, they took pity on her like everyone else, probably marked her easier or something. You are way smarter than her. It is bad enough we have to put up with the nonsense because we are her friends, she's affecting my work now. I spent so long pushing her to study that my grades are lower and she gets the pity marks. It's not fair..."

"Oh fuck," he said since that went beyond cruel. Harry broke down and cried, it was the first time he had ever heard her cry before. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He like most blokes was horrid with crying girls so he just pulled her into a hug, holding her until she stopped.

She pulled away slightly, whipping her eyes beneath her sunglasses. "Sorry, you probably don't need to hear this or listen but I didn't know where else to go. They were my best friends. I know what a lot of people think things like that but that...I never expected that Bill. Not from them."

"They had no right to even think of that," he said gently, "Fuck Harry, they are idiots. Especially Granger. First, everyone knows your bloody brilliant. Your eyesight or lack thereof is unimportant. Clearly they are not worth your time or anyone else's for that matter."

"Does everyone pity me? Is that all I am good for, they pity me so they are my friends."

He hated that anyone made her think that. "Fuck no," Bill said without hesitation. "Damn it Harry, you have lots of friends and it's not because they pity you. Those two have their heads so stuck up in the air that they are going to drown if it rains. They think they are better then everyone and no one is worthy of their time."

Harry did not look convinced, "yeah right, who do I have? Ron and Hermione? Ginny, well I already know she is only my so called friend because I hang with Ron and Hermione and they pity me. My only boyfriend, yeah he wanted in my pants and thought I would be okay with a bloody pity relationship. As if I would ever bloody well sleep with him," she growled angrily. "Remus and Sirius, they were my dad's friends not mine. What the hell do I have?"

"I don't pity you and I sure as hell don't go around comforting random girls I don't care about. Charlie, he doesn't pity you, he respects you. The twins, they don't pity you, they think you're bloody amazing," Bill listed easily and without hesitation. There was no doubt in his mind of these things. "Tonks, she doesn't pity you, she respects you. I don't know about people at your school, honestly I am beginning to think people get dimmer and dimmer every generation. There is nothing about you that deserves Pity."

She still did not look convinced, she looked broken. "I am a blind witch and even magic can't help me."

"Fuck Harry, you see more than everyone else does," Bill challenged. "You can duel like the best of them, you are the most seeing blind person in existence Harry. Godric's drawers, you may be blind but there's not a damn thing you can't do. Fuck you have the best aim I have ever seen. You're bright, funny, happy, you may not see but you see more then everyone, just differently. Fuck tell me one thing that they can do that you can't?"

"Read."

"You read in brail."

She paused thinking, "play quidditch."

He had a very strong feeling that she could if she tried. "Harry, love you can play quidditch, no one just ever gave you a chance. You can see the players by there so called colors, you'd make a kick ass beater, you're great at catching the snitch when it's flying around the room though I don't know how you do it and your aims brilliant, try again."

"Walk without tripping over things."

Now he couldn't help but be amused. "Tonks, is the one who needs to be pities over that fact, try again."

She had to laugh at that since Tonks couldn't walk across a flat surface. "Look at myself in a mirror."

"That's rather girly girl of you, don't worry your gorgeous without trying," he returned causing her to blush. "Try again because you don't need a mirror. That is not life changing love. I can tell you exactly how you look."

She was silent before giving up, "I can't see people."

That was wrong. She could see better than anyone he had ever met before. She just couldn't see herself. "Yes you can, you see what's inside and that's more important than what is on the outside any day Harry," Bill returned. "Keep trying, there's probably something."

Now it was a challenge and she was struggling to meet it. "Astronomy, I can't go to astronomy class because I can't see the sky or the star maps."

She was reaching and he knew it. He knew he won the argument. "Love, that does not deserve pity, that's a horribly dull class."

She pouted slightly though she did feel much better because of what he had said. "Fine you win, my pity party is over."

"Good, now Hermione thinks that everything she reads is right, she quotes books like they are law and doesn't know how to think for herself. Ronald thinks the world owes him, he's lazy and he can be a git most of the time," Bill stated despite the other redhead being his brother, Bill was not blind to his faults, "those are traits that they have. There is always something that everyone cannot do. It's the way things work. I can't do transfigurations to save my life. It's just a fact. Charlie his potion skills are nonexistent. We all have faults, things we struggle with. It's just the way things are. It does not mean you need to be pitied harry, or that your defective. It means you're normal. You can't see...well you can still do everything else and better than 90% of people."

She gave him a small, grateful smile, "thanks Bill. I really needed that."

"Well it was that or toss something at you," Bill said as they both laughed.

"Fair enough."

Bill spoke up again gently, "Harry, they are children. I think you've grown up too fast. Teenagers, they say hurtful things they don't mean when they are upset. You didn't deserve what they did, maybe they will grow out of it and realize what they lost. You can't let what they think control you."

"Maybe," she agreed before grinning, as she realized something else incredibly important, "Bill, we forgot about sunset."

He instantly panicked before looking out the window coming to the same realization that she had. "It's after sunset."

"You're not a werewolf," she said happy for him.

He cheered before pulling her into a deep kiss which she returned after the initial shock. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since you first came in here and called me pathetic."

"Awfully masochistic of you," she teased kissing him again. "I've wanted to do that since I was fourteen."

He grinned realizing she wasn't appalled. "Fourteen."

"What, you have nice coloring," she said laughing, "so, now that you're not a werewolf, what do you plan on doing."

He grinned deviously flipping her over so she was pinned to the bed. "I think I am going to show you just how beautiful you are seeing as you can't look in the mirror."

"Note to self, full moon makes you cheesy."

He laughed since only she would dare say that, "I'm thinking horny," He returned, "and a bit overactive and restless. Care to keep me company seeing as there's no way I can sleep?"

She grinned casting a spell at the door silencing the room and locking the rest of the world out. "I think we should take care of the first part, it might take all night."

Once again, she managed to shock him off track, "Harry..."

"Bill, we've been dancing around each other for weeks, you promised to show me how beautiful you think I am," she stated as he kissed her again.

With each kiss, they became more hurried and dominating, "Harry, your only 16." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'll be 17 in July Bill, if I didn't want this, I would make it very clear. Legal age to consent in the wizarding world is 16," she reminded lightly, "do you not want to?"

"Harry, how could you even ask that," he said kissing her. "But have you ever?"

"No," she admitted semi shyly, "but I am almost 17 Bill and I want you."

He kissed his way down her neck as she tore off his robes something he did not expect. She went from shy to aggressive near instantly. "Feisty."

"You're being slow," she returned as he lifted off her shirt.

He was startled by the scars that riddled her body, his fingers tracing them causing her to shiver. "How?"

"Am I hideous," she asked knowing the scars existed though she had never seen them. He just kissed her again.

"Fuck Harry, you could never be hideous," he stated kissing her gently. "You are beautiful."

She let her fingers trace his face, they skimmed over his scars lightly, "I was right, they make you feel rugged and tough."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will repeat the fact that I don't own anything but I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter. I've never published much like this story before so I would love to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy**

Harry woke up with bills arms around her, realizing what they did that night. "Bill, you'd best wake up,"

"M'no sleepy."

She chuckled finding his reaction amusing. "If we don't go down stairs soon, someone's going to break down the door and see us in bed...together...naked."

That woke him up and sent him tumbling off the bed. She broke down in giggles hearing the thump. "That was cold Harry Potter."

"That was the truth Bill Weasley," she said laughing. "Need some help up?"

He scowled, "I hope my color changed to show my displeasure," he stated realizing a scowl would be pointless with her.

"I can hear you scowling, don't worry red," she said sitting up which gave him a clear view of the criss cross markings across her back. "Bill, you wouldn't happen to know where my clothing is do you?"

Glancing around the room, he realized that she really couldn't wear it again. "I guess we got a bit wild last night," he said sheepishly. "I hope that wasn't a favorite shirt since not even a reparo charm will fix it."

"Apparently you're a bit of an animal in bed," she mocked causing him to blush remembering one of their first real conversations. "Can I borrow one of your shirts to get to my room?"

He grabbed her one and she put it on while he got dressed. "Do you have any regrets," he asked hoping she didn't but they were both far from normal the night before. They didn't think it through, then again they were Gryffindors and they rarely thought about consequences.

She just grinned walking to him wearing only his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. "Does it look like I have any regrets Bill? I think I am very satisfied with how the night turned out."

He grinned kissing her. "Let it be known, I never leave a lass unsatisfied."

Harry slapped his chest, "we really do have to go, remember werewolf uncle. We both need showers before he realizes what we were up too. He gets cranky around the full moon."

The very thought horrified bill, "he can smell that?"

Harry nodded blushing despite herself, 'yes so showers, do you have a spell that can remove scents."

"Thank merlin yes, I already was one werewolves chew toy, don't need another coming after me," Bill stated casting the spell on them. "You'd best hurry before someone sees you in my top though you do look better in it then I do."

"Pervert," she said sneaking out and into her room where she showered and got changed.

"You wouldn't answer your door," Charlie said worriedly seeing Bill and Harry come down to breakfast. He was the first who dared speak up. "What happened?"

Everyone went silent looking Bills way, he quickly came up with a lie. "I didn't turn, I had warded my door incase and I guess I forgot to take the ward down. 95% human."

"95%," Harry asked laughing. "What's the other 5%?"

"Werewolf," he decided not bothered by it, he felt that maybe that was something he could live with. "My senses are improved but otherwise, still human."

She grinned taking a seat, "how was the full moon uncle Moony," she asked as he came in though he was slow and hesitant, clearly in pain.

"Better than most, congratulations Bill, on not turning," Remus stated taking a seat. "Did you have any other side effects?"

Harry smirked taking a drink, as Bill gave her a halfhearted glare, "I couldn't sleep, was anxious but no turning," he returned. "I also have an odd craving for rare meat."

"That all you crave," Harry asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," he returned biting back a blush.

Everyone got to talking normally as they ate breakfast now that they knew for sure that Bill was fine. Ron and Hermione tried to talk to harry, or rather at her since she showed no intentions of responding.

Bill scowled at them both angrily remembering what brought a very upset Harry to his room. A glance from Harry had him go silent though. "Look, I would very much appreciate it, if you both fuck off and leave me alone," she said coldly shocking everyone silent.

"Excuse me," Hermione demanded. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said fuck off and leave me alone," Harry stated standing up. "Or are you deaf."

"How dare you talk to me like that," Hermione growled angrily.

Bill watched Harry proud that she was making a stand. "I don't need pity friend's thanks. I have enough people who are friends with me for the right reason. Don't go about talking about me behind my back then act all nice to my face, your nothing but a two faced bitch and I don't need people to put up with being my friends, least of all a know it all bucked toothed bint."

Everyone was now gaping shocked, unable to understand what was making the normally easy going girl snap. "How dare you," Hermione demanded

"How dare I what, speak the truth," Harry challenged. "Guess what, you don't have to put up and be this blind freaks friends so don't even try. I don't need pity friends and I don't need pity marks. I am not a cheat and I don't need people to put up with being my friends."

She stomped up the steps and opened the curtains just for spite. "What is she talking about," Sirius growled angrily.

Bill scowled, "you both are stupid gits," Bill stated, "Harrys brilliant, she doesn't cheat and just because she did better than you doesn't mean you have the right to call her a freak and talk about her behind her back. You're lucky I need to go make sure she's okay or I would beat the shit out of both of you. Guess what, if you're going to talk about someone behind there back, don't do it in there godfathers house."

He went up the steps and in search of Harry. "You said what about my goddaughter," Sirius demanded angrily.

"We did nothing of the sort," Ron said though it was very clear to everyone the truth.

"She misunderstood," Hermione stated miffed at being called out. "And you're going to let her get away with calling me that."

"If the shoe fits," Tonks stated, "she's supposed to be your friend, you don't just put up with having someone as a friend. You either are or not."

The twins apparated from the room angrily with a loud pop.

"You okay," Bill asked finding her on his bed.

She nodded, "yeah, just angry, they acted like they never said a word and well how could someone be that two faced? Talk about someone behind there back then act like nothing changed?"

"No idea," he said honestly. "I am so sorry Harry."

Truth be told, she wasn't. "Better to know now then later," she stated. "I am glad I know just how two faced they are now then think they are my friends and find out later. I already wasted too long on them as it is."

"Doesn't make it hurt less," he said thinking of fleur.

"No it doesn't, do you regret losing her," Harry asked.

Bill kissed her gently, "no, I regret the time I wasted with her, I regret being blind to her faults. I don't regret losing her since it brought me to you."

"You're a sap," she said chuckling.

"You like it though," he said knowingly.

She could not deny it though she wouldn't agree on pure principle. "What exactly are we?"

The silence in the room made her uneasy but he knew he had to word this right, "I don't think girlfriend and boyfriend describes this right. Lovers, maybe there is not a word for it. I would very much like to be with you though."

"I suggest when we are finally ready to tell people, we use girlfriend or boyfriend, if we use lovers Sirius and Remus will kill you."

The over protective godparents, that would by far be the kindest thing they would do to him.

Harry shut the door warding it behind her. Bill looked relieved not to have to spend the second night of the full moon alone. "I wasn't sure," he started as she just kissed him.

"I wouldn't leave you alone tonight," she returned. "Though let me keep my clothing this time."

He chuckled, "no promises," he said kissing his way down her neck and onto her shoulder. "We don't have to."

"I know," she said without hesitation. "Doesn't mean I don't want to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is sort of a light hearted easy going chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I love the Weasley twins, they are my absolute favorites to write about.**

Fred and George shared a look before apparating to either side of her, she jumped before smacking them both. "Was that seriously necessary, you scared me."

They both just grinned. "Got a love bite there green eyes," Fred whispered causing her to pail.

"You just got caught didn't you, so who is it?"

"Have you been sneaking out of the house to meet a boyfriend?"

"Or is it someone inside?"

"Ooh it's someone here isn't it?"

"Which order member caught your eye gorgeous?"

"I think I know George."

"Aye so do I Fred."

"It has got to be Bill or Charlie."

"But which."

"I think I know twin."

"Aye so do I twin."

"Little Miss greeneyes has her focus on the curse breaker."

"Like the bad boys there sweetheart."

She slapped them both again, blushing which just caused them to laugh, "Not amusing Fred, George, do I really have a hickey."

The twins snickered, "yes," Fred said vanishing it. "Since I still want a brother, you're lucky we could have so much fun with this information."

George looked to his twin winking, "we can still have so much fun with this information, so when did this happen greeneyes?"

"It's none of your business," she said blushing violently.

The twins just laughed even harder, "did you make a man out of billyboy."

"Couldn't have, Remus would have smelled it."

"hmmm decisions, decisions."

Harry slapped them both again, "be quiet, someone could hear you. Super hearing remember."

"We put up a ward when we noticed the love bite," Fred said laughing. "It would be no fun otherwise."

Harry blushed knowing the twins would be absolutely unbearable with this knowledge. "I'm going to kill your brother," Harry stated, "I am going to absolutely kill him."

The twins grinned, this would be fun. Then again they liked Harry better than they had liked Fleur and knew they both would be good for each other. They already had been. "Ah ah ah, no domestic violence Harry."

"Arsewholes," Harry muttered, "I am going to kill him, I told him not to leave marks where people could see but no, he had to and you both saw it."

"Better us then Sirius," George pointed out.

She agreed whole heartedly the very idea of Sirius noticing made her feel ill. "When did this happen," Fred asked, this time there was less joking in his tone, it was a serious question."

"Officially, the night of the full moon, unofficially when we started mocking each other."

"Pulling pigtails," the twins snickered together.

She had to laugh, it seemed crazy when put like that but it was exactly what it seemed to be. "Maybe, he needed to get the stubbornness knocked out of him."

"Well we know who wears the pants in the relationship," the twins said in unison.

She just grinned not denying it. The two broke the ward and pulled her over to Bill, the moment she got to him she did as promised and slapped him in the chest. "What was that for," he asked surprised.

The twins put up the silencing ward, "you left a mark Billy boy," Fred mocked.

"Right there for the world to see."

"A nice little love bite."

Bill cringed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry shook her head, "they figured it out, I can't look in the mirror remember. They found it and knew it was from you."

"Wonder where else there's love bites," George mocked.

"I can only imagine," Fred returned.

"What have you both been up too?"

"And right under her godfathers nose."

"For shame."

"Shut up," Bill said glaring at them both. "This stays between the four of us until we want people to know, got it?"

The twins looked at the two mischievously causing them to bite back a cringe, "I don't know. What do we get for our silence?"

"You get to live," Bill said bluntly. "Because even though you're of age, I think Harry and I can force your silence permanently. I know a hex for that and so so much more that you couldn't even imagine."

"Cruel," the twins said cringing at the thought knowing he could do just that and Harry was no slouch either. "You're both no fun to tease."

Harry and Bill grinned, "I have it on good authority Granger sneaks into Ronald's room," Harry stated causing them both to light up, it was both revenge against her old friends comments and a way to keep the twins quiet. "To make up for your silence. I am sure you will have a lot more fun with that."

The twins grinned, "I knew you were our favorite for a reason, good choice Bill," they said together apparating away which broke the ward.

"They are never going to let it go that easy are they," Bill asked her.

"Most definitely not, really Bill, you're an idiot"

She walked away but Bill just grinned remember just what they had been doing when she got that mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, anything recognisable I do not own. This is another shorter chapter, more light hearted that I already had written for this story for months. I hope you enjoy it because there will probably be a bit more angst and action in the later chapters. I am aware that their relationship is moving pretty fast and I do apologize but they do only have a summer before her seventh year or before things begin to occur.**

Harry laid in Bills arms within his room. Relaxing ignoring everyone else in the house. "What's curse breaking like?"

He was startled out of the silence by the question, it took him a moment to answer, "Absolutely brilliant, there are just not words to describe what it feels like to curse break. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she admitted, "what exactly does curse breaking entail?"

"Well, it's breaking curses on objects, land, anything like that, going through ward systems, breaking down old wards, there's even some aspects that involve remaking the wards. Everything you could imagine is possible," Bill said.

It was easy to hear the love of the topic as he spoke, weaving what it entailed, and the jobs he had been on. She kept him talking, asking about the jobs he worked as she rolled so she was laying on top of him. She was practically weightless to him.

They spoke for well over an hour before he asked the question again. "Why are you curious about cursebreaking Harry?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know. I graduate Hogwarts in a year, I have no idea what I want to do or what I can do."

"You can do whatever you want," he said without hesitation realizing why it would be so difficult for her. There was not a lot of blind witches. Still she was an extreme case, an amazing case if you asked him, she could do so much and let nothing stop her.

She shook her head, "I don't know if I can. I am being reasonable here Bill she said rolling off as they both sat up. "You can dress it up pretty but there is nearly everything that I can't do for some reason or another. Most of the reasons would be who would hire a blind witch."

Other people, that always seemed to be the problem in the long one, a problem that was nearly inescapable. "The goblins would," he stated since the thought had been on his mind for a long time. When the war was over, what they would do. He refused to think about them not being together at that time, she had come to mean too much to him in that time.

"I don't have a history in runes and Arithmacy, McGonagall said that I couldn't take the classes."

Bill looked at her shocked, "what do you mean she said you couldn't take the classes," Bill demanded.

Harry shrugged since she had accepted it, "I wanted to take runes and Arithmacy, I was interested in it but they are all book work and she strongly suggested I take care of magical creatures as it was more hands on."

"That's...you could have easily taken ruins," Bill stated shocked, "most of the ruins are indented. One second."

He got up and she could hear him roughling through boxes and he brought over a slab and put it in front of her, "what's this?"

"Let me," he said taking her hand gently as he ran her fingers across the runes, "we work in a lot of dark places, sometimes all we can rely on is touch. Its more reliable then sight when you're working in pyramids."

"They feel different," she stated amazed, "These are runes?"

"Ruins are carved into objects, the magic is flowed into them. These are practice carvings, minus the magic. Harry, Gringotts don't require OWLs or NEWTs, they just need you to pass entrance exams and they train you. The Goblins won't give a damn your blind."

She bit her lip, working with the goblins had never dawned on her, it was not the jobs that were often spoke about or described by professors. "What sort of jobs do they offer?"

"Everything," he said without hesitation. "Wardbreaking, Warding, Cursebreaking, Magizoologists, healers, mediwitches, herbologists, they even higher guards and hit wizards to protect sights. There are dozens of opportunities and they train you so Hogwarts classes don't count."

"I always just figured I wouldn't be able to get a so called proper wizarding job," she admitted. He gave her a light smack. "What was that for?"

"You always smack me when I am being stupid, figured it was worth a try," he returned with a devious grin before getting serious. "Harry, with your marks they would gladly hire you. Since when do people's opinions matter to you? You want something you take it."

She laughed lightly, "you're right, sorry I guess I let some of the idiots comments get to me," she stated and he knew just how many idiots there were and couldn't guess who she meant. It was probably more than one person who said something. "Are you just saying that because you want me nearby?"

"No," he said, "though that is why I would gladly tell you everything about gringotts and try to push you towards that." He stopped for a moment. They had not been together long but he wanted to make something clear and he was not excited for her response. "Harry...I don't want to stay in England."

He cringed slightly waiting for her reaction which he guessed would not be good, "Bill, I never thought you did," she said surprising him. "You're a cursebreaker, an adventurer, England its politics and judgements, people see you by your family, your blood, scars and curses. You'd never be happy here, not full time. I knew that the first time you kissed me."

"And you don't hate the thought," he asked since it sounded too good to be true. He had been willing to give it all up, for Fleur, her happiness above his own but to hear that from Harry was too good to be true. To think that the person he loved and he truly did love her understood his drive to do other things.

She kissed him, "No Bill, I would follow you wherever you want. I'm not overly attached to England, the issues you have with it are the same as my own. I'm just glad you've finally realized you'd never be happy with staying in one place. You are too wild to stay here, white picket fence life."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "for understanding, for being willing to come with me. It means everything to me Harry."

"I love you," she stated shocking him since he had said it but she had never, "bill, I don't say that lightly. I love you and I will follow you to hell and back. When you're with someone, you accept them as they are and love them for it. You are willing to do anything to make it work but Bill, you are not the one who has to make all the sacrifices. Giving up a job you love, the life you love. I'd follow you in a heartbeat and I doubt I would ever regret it."

"I love you Harry Potter," he said softly. "I don't even know how I got so lucky."

She grinned, "I think we both needed a bit of luck. It's about time something worked in our favor."

"Don't I agree," he said before grabbing her and pinning her to the bed, his lips assaulting hers but she just leant into it.

"See, animal," she teased as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulder.

"Are you complaining," he returned.

"Never. Just don't leave a mark where the twins could see."

Bill grinned, "I'm more worried about your godfather love."


End file.
